BW128: Crowning the Scalchop King!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Ash and his friends arrive at Scalchop Island. They learn that the Scalchop King Playoff tournament is being held there. There are many Oshawott and Dewott Trainers. The winner of the tournament will receive a golden Scalchop and get teamed up with the female division winner. Ash enters the tournament with his Oshawott. Oshawott does his best but soon faces up against a Dewott named Caesar. Team Rocket also enters the tournament with Meowth disguised as a Dewott, but their cover is soon blown, and they attempt to steal the golden Scalchop, only to get "blasted off" again. With Team Rocket out of the way, Oshawott fights Caesar and wins. Ash is shocked to find out that he has to leave his Oshawott with Osharina crowned as a Scalchop Queen, so he can be a Scalchop King. Will Oshawott stay with Ash, or with the Scalchop Queen he has fallen in love with? Episode Plot As the heroes have a meal, they notice how many Oshawott and Dewott are around them. Porter comes and lets them know they are going to Scalchop Island, supposedly formed by seashells. He continues on, as every year there is a competition, the Scalchop King Tournament, between Oshawott and Dewott about, and today is that day. Oshawott comes out, ready to participate. The heroes walk and notice many scalchop-based merchandises. They hear Freddy O' Martin, who is announcing the tournament. The winner will receive the golden scalchop. Team Rocket is interested in that scalchop, but Meowth reminds them they don't have an Oshawott nor a Dewott. Jessie reminds him they have one already, so Meowth realizes he will have to dress as one. Freddy introduces Osharina, the queen, in which Ash's Oshawott falls in love with. Oshawott runs off, offering flowers to Osharina. Osharina ignores her and Oshawott gets pounded by a Dewott. Ash runs to Oshawott, demanding to know what did Oshawott do to deserve this. A man replies his Dewott, Caesar, will be Osharina's future king. The man is Cadbury and walks away, making Iris proclaim him as "a pain in the neck". After introducing Nurse Joy and Don George as the judges, as well as Osharina watching, Freddy announces the first challenge, where the scalchops need to be presented. Nurse Joy and Don George admit those are fine scalchops, but Iris cannot tell the difference. Ash's Oshawott shows his scalchop, receiving remarks from Don George "like it was silver". Caesar comes and shows his scalchops, receiving many praises from the audience and the judges. Cadbury, however, shows this victory to Ash. Jessie and James send Meowth away, who is dressed as a Dewott. He takes out the custom-made scalchops, making the audience and judges astounded by their appearance. The second challenge is to throw the scalchop into the target. Ash's Oshawott throws his scalchop, nearly missing the target. Caesar throws his two scalchops, which end up near the center. Meowth throws his scalchop but misses the target. However, Meowth controls the scalchop in flight with a remote, causing the scalchop to hit the center. The next event is to brick many layers, being called Brick Break. Caesar comes and breaks 11 layers. Meowth goes to hit the layers since James had crafted the scalchops with a very strong material. Meowth drops the scalchop in attack and nearly retrieves it, but ends up hitting his head. Despite this accident, Meowth broke 20 layers. Ash sends his Oshawott, making Iris and Cilan worried, for he may not break as many layers. Oshawott jumps and strikes, crushing 11 layers. The next challenge is to use the scalchop and perform with it. Caesar uses Aqua Jet, flying off and leaving a rainbow trail. Ash's Oshawott repeats using Aqua Jet, but gets distracted by Osharina and lands on Ash's head. The judges aren't pleased Oshawott was distracted. The last contestant is Meowth, who jumps on a trampoline to use Swords Dance. However, Meowth's disguise falls off, so Jessie and James see they have to use force. They remove their disguises and run after the golden scalchop. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Meowth uses the custom-made scalchop to deflect the attack. However, the scalchops explode, causing Team Rocket to blast off. The final challenge is a battle, where Ash's Oshawott faces Caesar. Cadbury admits he never thought Ash and his pathetic Oshawott would make it this far, thinking Caesar deserves Osharina's respect. Ash goes to prove him wrong, having Oshawott use Aqua Jet against Caesar's Aqua Jet. Oshawott collides and is blown away. Caesar uses Hydro Pump, hitting Oshawott and countering his Hydro Pump. Caesar uses Surf, but is countered by Oshawott's Aqua Jet. Cadbury proposes using scalchops to fight since their Pokémon are after Osharina. Caesar and Oshawott use Razor Shell against each other, but both are equal in power. They repeat so once more, but Oshawott is blown off. Caesar goes to finish this, using Aqua Jet and Razor Shell at the same time. Oshawott counters that using the same moves and both are blown off. Caesar stands up, but faints, so Oshawott wins the tournament. Since Oshawott won, he receives the golden scalchop as a prize. Ash is shocked, as Freddy announces Oshawott has to stay with Osharina as the symbol of the island until the next tournament; one year. Ash asks Oshawott does he want to stay. Seeing Osharina, Oshawott is infatuated, so Ash understands if he wants to stay here. However, Osharina jumps to Caesar, wanting to be with him. Oshawott is crushed, his scalchop splitting in half. By the rules, Oshawott is disqualified and Caesar is the winner. The heroes leave by the boat towards the next destination. Oshawott is still crushed, but the heroes tell he can travel back with them, with his scalchop being repaired soon. Oshawott notices a Cinccino passing by, making him fall in love and chasing her. Debuts Character Cadbury Quotes :"I give up! What went wrong?!" - Jessie :"If I may, Pikachu's Thunderbolt packed more of a punch than I originally anticipated!" - James :"Where have you been living, under a rock?!" - Meowth Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Cinccino *Like "Cream of the Croagunk Crop!": **Brock, like Ash, entered a tournament with Croagunk to have Croagunk become a love interest for female Croagunk Chrissy **A rival Croagunk, Craig, stood in Croagunk's way **Ash and Dawn couldn't tell the difference between the Croagunk for the first challenge **A challenge involving breaking the layers was involved **Jessie and James sent Meowth as Croagunk, who passed the first challenge with flying colors *Similar to "Three Sides to Every Story!", Piplup, like Oshawott, tries to get Marill's attention, who was actually interested in his rival, Elekid, making Piplup's heart crushed. *Cadbury's Dewott nicknamed Caesar wears an orange bandanna on his neck similar to the leader of Team Wartortle, Aidan's Wartortle. Gallery Cilan notices a lot of Oshawott on the cruiser BW128 2.jpg Ash and Oshawott are determined to win the tournament BW128 3.jpg Team Rocket appears to take the golden scalchop BW128 4.jpg Osharina appears BW128 5.jpg Oshawott falls in love BW128 6.jpg Oshawott gives flowers to Osharina BW128 7.jpg A Dewott, Caesar pounds Oshawott BW128 8.jpg Caesar and Osahwott start their rivalry BW128 9.jpg Cadbury is fond of his Dewott and makes Ash annoyed BW128 10.jpg Meowth shows his scalchops BW128 11.jpg Meowth's "Swords Dance" BW128 12.jpg Meowth has been discovered BW128 13.jpg Oshawott has been blown off by the attack BW128 14.jpg Oshawott charges in against Caesar's Surf BW128 15.jpg Caesar and Oshawott clash BW128 16.jpg Oshawott uses Razor Shell and Aqua Jet at the same time BW128 17.jpg Osharina fell in love with Caesar BW128 18.jpg With Oshawott's scalchop broken, he is disqualified BW128 19.jpg Even getting rejected, Oshawott still tries to impress a female Cinccino. }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara